


Complicated

by briala (ysha)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysha/pseuds/briala
Summary: It’s really not that complicated.“Yeah,” Varric laughed. “You and Bela? Not complicated? You know Hawke, you’re really starting to earn your nickname.”It's a HawkeBela fic





	Complicated

_It’s really **not** that complicated._

 

“Yeah,” Varric laughed. “You and Bela? _Not_ complicated? You know Hawke, you’re really starting to earn your nickname.”

“You ass, it _isn’t_.” Marian threw her tankard at the dwarf. She missed, horribly. She was a mage, she didn’t _need_ to aim, she told herself. Great, that earned a stern look from Corff. “We just…”

“Fuck?”

“Andraste, Varric, I was looking for something less _vulgar_.”

“Well you’re fucking Isabela, I wouldn’t have thought proper manners were at the top of your priorities,” he chided his tall friend, who, in return, went to throw her cup again. “You already threw it, Chuckles.”

“Shut it, you.” She ran her fingers through her mop of black hair as she rested her head between her arms.

“ _Besides_ I’m not judging, I’m actually happy you’ve moved on from _me_.”

“I’ll _never_ be over you Tethras, believe you, me.”

 

“Who’s not over who?” The pirate had joined them, dark tresses wet and dripping all over Varric’s left shoulder. “Fill me in! Did someone die… again?”

“Rivaini!” Varric grinned, it was horrendous. Bordering on shit eating. “We were just talking about one of Hawkes many paramours.”

“I don’t have-”

“Ooh, do tell!” Isabela leaned in, cleavage on full display. Hawke, all of a sudden a blushing school girl, did her best to look away. “I want to hear how I size up.”

“Well…”

“I’m going to leave.”

“Just as things get interesting?” Isabela purred, in the way she was so fond of. “Come now, Sweetness…”

“I really should…” Isabela leaned in further, hot breath now hitting Hawke’s cheek. “You know how Leandra gets when I’m not back in time.”

“Oh, I forgot you were a child.”

“Isabela, you know it’s not like that.”

“No, Hawke, I don’t,” Isabela whispered. She realised this approach was not working. “Please stay. While I do like watching you leave, I enjoy your company more.”

“You’ve convinced me,” the apostate replied, her tone equally hushed.

“And on that note,” Varric coughed. “I’m suddenly very tired. I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Spoil sport!” Isabela cried. “Hope your loins burn when you think of me.”

“They already do,” he chuckled. “See you… Maker’s balls I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

He walked away, laughing softly to himself. Muttering something about pirates and ale.

Bela took this time to lean back onto the bench, supporting her back with her hands. She looked Marian up and down, the way she felt about this girl anyone would think she had a thing for mages. Anders, The Hero of Ferelden herself and now Marian. ‘Everyone’s your type’ she told herself, before remembering all of the things mages had done that made her feel things she had felt far and few between. Maker, maybe she did. I mean, the robes left a lot to the imagination.

“I don’t have multiple lovers,” Hawke clarified after a minute of silence. “Varric is a lying bastard. But it’s not like we’re exclusive. _Are_ we exclusive?”

“Maker, Hawke!” the darker woman choked on her ale. “Slow down, nurse your ale.”

“Threw it at Varric.”

“Of course, you did.” She slid her tankard across the table to her… whatever she was. “Where’s this coming from?”

“It’s nothing, really,” she scrambled for words. “Varric just said something and I-”

“Varric said something? That’s never good.” Isabela leaned in yet again, this time brown eyes meeting brown. “What’d he say?”

“He, uh- This is really dumb,” she paused, her hand upon Hawke’s. For a second, Hawke forgot their arrangement and thought that maybe, just maybe, Bela cared. “He said this could never be simple.”

“Ha! And since when does Varric know more about us than _us?”_ Marian opened her mouth to respond only to have an insanely attractive Rivaini Pirate Queen start suckling on her ear. “He doesn’t know a turd from cocoa, sweetness.”

“Oh, that’s real sexy dirty talk, babe.”

“You need to learn to shut up,” Isabela chuckled as she lead her lover out of the tavern in a passionate stupor.

Maybe it was _that complicated_ , but that night, it couldn’t have been more simple.

 


End file.
